Universal joints, and especially constant velocity joints, operate to transmit torque between two rotational members. The rotational members are typically interconnected by a cage, or yoke, that allows the rotational members to operate with their respective axes at a relative angle. Constant velocity joints and similar rotating couplings typically include a boot cover assembly to enclose and protect the coupling during operation.
Universal joints are commonly classified by their operating characteristics. One important operating characteristic relates to the relative angular velocities of the two shafts connected thereby. In a constant velocity type of universal joint, the instantaneous angular velocities of the two shafts are always equal, regardless of the relative angular orientation between the two shafts. In a non-constant velocity type of universal joint, the instantaneous angular velocities of the two shafts vary with the angular orientation (although the average angular velocities for a complete rotation are equal). Another important operating characteristic is the ability of the joint to allow relative axial movement between the two shafts. A fixed joint does not allow this relative movement, while a plunge joint does.
Typical plunge ball joints are generally used in many applications, such as in the front propeller shaft of an all-wheel drive vehicle. Specifically, many of these joints may be attached to a pinion shaft of a differential using a coupling mechanism such as a flange connection having a bolted flange extending from the differential pinion gear connected to a flange which is then bolted to a constant velocity joint outer race. However, flange connections between two rotational members may increase undesirable vibrations and misalignments. When a bolted flange connection is positioned between two shafts any misalignment within the bolted connection.
While many constant velocity joints may operate satisfactorily for their intended purposes, constant velocity joints in general are an area of constant innovation. One area for improvement is the assembly and disassembly of the pinion shaft/inner race connection.